An Apocalyptic World (Amsterdam, Netherlands) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Eliminate Devourers in Amsterdam **Destroy the Dark Scarab **Get to the Extraction *Characters: Devourers, Ultranationalists, Lucas Kordin, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Amsterdam, Netherlands) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 2:37:05 am and counting *Place: Amsterdam, Netherlands *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad Opening Scene As they fly into the city of Amsterdam, the camera slowly moves down onto the sign saying, "Welcome to New Amsterdam". Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: So, whats up with the weather. Lucas Kordin: I dont know, must of been the radiation. The helicopter continues to north and lands at the Amsterdam Historical Museum.'' As they exit, the helicopter pulls away and heads west. 'Vax Xalum (''COM): Meet me at the Brakke Grond for extraction. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Alright. Lets go. Gameplay Chapter 1: A Road Less Taken They continue on the street of Kalverstraat. Along the way they here Ultranationalists talking and they hide for cover. The player can hear a conversation while hiding. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Что мы делаем здесь? Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Я не знаю, просто держать, патрулирование района. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Как вы думаете, что Хрущёв строит? Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Что-то, я не знаю еще, мы оставили ранних идиот. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Ahhh, теперь я вижу, возможно мы увидим его в будущем? Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Может быть просто держать патрулирование. Once the player engages the team will engage to and fire on the two Ultranationalists, an Ultranationalist can be heard on the radio. Ultranationalist Soldier (Radio Unit): Что происходит там, мы услышали выстрелы пушки. Поговорите с нами черт побери! Мы направляем в единице письма для помощи вам. Погоди! Major Josh Konaree: Yeeaahh, that doesnt sound to good. Xeltive Thade: Pft. Thug: Look a McDonalds Restaurant! Major Josh Konaree: Yeah, what about it. Thug: We can get food for the long trip ahead. Plus we haven't eaten in three days. Major Josh Konaree: You guys get the food and we'll secure the perimeter. They move into the McDonalds restaurant and find Devourers eating the food up. Killax: Holy... Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Back up slowly, pay no attention to the Devourers. Major Josh Konaree: Yeah, we dont want to become dinner. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee takes out two plasma grenades and throws them on the Devourers. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [As he throws the plasma grenades] Eat this! As they blow up the Devourers, they head north on Nieuwezijds Voorburgwal toward Sloterdijksteeg where a Dark Scarab drops down and Ultranationalist Troops are moving on their position. Xeltive Thade: They stole the scarab's? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yeah, now were taking it back. They find a weapons shop and get RPG's and Launchers. Xeltive Thade: Lucas! Take this X13! Xeltive Thade throws Lucas the X13 Laser Launcher. Xeltive Thade: Thug! Killax! Hit it with the Javelin! They fire on the Dark Scarab but find out that it has shields on it. Major Josh Konaree: It's armor's equipped with shields now what. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Troops are advancing! Sangheili Marine 2: Targets! To the north! Take them out! Killax: [Shocked] That thing's invinsible! Sangheili Marine 2: USAAF! We got a large dark scarab, I count fifty hostiles in the area. E1 is needed. Over. USAAF (Pilot): Roger that, stand by for E1 airstrike. Once gameplay continues for about 5 minutes the airstrike comes over and sends and EMP similar to an E1. Killax: Destroy it while it's down! Sangheili Marine 2: Thanks Eagle-5! Major Josh Konaree: Lucas! Get on the Dark Scarab and destroy the core. Lucas then will board the scarab and fight his way through two Dark Juggernauts and Seven Ultranationalists and make his way to the core and destroy it. He will then rappel down from the Dark Scarab Dont jump because player will die. Once at the bottom the scarab will explode similar to a Nuke and send the player flying back into a wall and cause shell shock. The players screen will be blurry and fade in and out most of the time. Lucas Kordin: [Unconcious] Uhhhh, what happended? A Sangheili Marine rushes to aid him but is then shot down by an Ultranationalist. The Ultranationalist walks over to Lucas and takes out a combat kife and stabs him repeatly the players screen fades out and he hears a scream ''Possibly the Ultranationalist screaming. The players screen fades in and is extremely blurry now as Major Josh Konaree slices the Ultranationalist's head and throws it accross the battlefield.'' Lucas Kordin: [Unconcious and moaning] Uhhh, Josh---What? Major Josh Konaree rushes over to him. Major Josh Konaree: [Worried] Your going to be alright. Lucas Kordin: [Unconcious and moaning] Is it bad? Major Josh Konaree: [Worried] Pft. You shouldnt talk. He hears a helicopter coming around as it lands a few feet in front of them. Major Josh Konaree: Come on. [struggles as he helps him up] Lets go. Major Josh Konaree then carries Lucas to the Helicopter and sets him in. Lucas Kordin: [Moaning] What about the team? Will I be okay? Major Josh Konaree: Yeah, Yeah. You'll do fine. Once your all patched up, you will be with the Ballistics and we will trade partners. You still have Kairor you know, and we need him back. Lucas Kordin: [Moaning] Kairor. Yeah. Major Josh Konaree then closes the door. As the helicopter lifts away the scene fades to Pvt. Zuka Chavamee's perspective. Chapter 2: Add the finishing touches *''Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee'' *''1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment'' Thug: We got hostiles. Heads up! They kill the hostiles and they continue on. They turn left at Raadhuisstraat only to find more Ultranationalists getting swormed by Devourers. Xeltive Thade: Devourers own this sector now. They are defending for a full major strike, not a small-group infiltration. Eliminate all hostile ground forces. Keep a low profile, we'll take them by surprise, this will be a hell lot easier. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: You better be right. After clearing the area. They move on and turn left at Spuistraat. Xeltive Thade: More Devourer's! Vax Xalum (COM): Devourers have found my location! Swarms are everywhere, get to the extraction ASAP! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Dont worry Vax, were on are way! After clearing the area, they turn right at Spui. Battling their way through Devourers they make their way to Brakke Grond, only to see that Devouers are punching and smashing the Helicopter. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Shit! Ending Scene Scene is in the gameplay. They eliminate the Devourers and get inside the helicopter. Once all aboard, Vax takes off. Scene fades out. Category:Levels